


Begitu Saja

by revabhipraya



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Not a Love Story, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Elsa penasaran di tengah makan malam mereka.





	Begitu Saja

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Frozen © Walt Disney Animation Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Anna dan Elsa tengah menikmati makan malam yang seperti biasa, nikmat, dari koki terbaik Arendelle. Awalnya hening karena tidak banyak yang dapat mereka bicarakan. Anna terlalu asyik menikmati daging panggangnya sementara Elsa terlalu larut dalam kekhidmatannya menyuapkan sendok demi sendok sup brokoli.

Lalu sebuah pemikiran melintas di benak Elsa.

“Anna,” panggil Elsa sambil meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja.

“Hm?” Anna melirik, tetapi tidak berhenti memasukkan potongan daging panggang ke dalam mulutnya—oh, siapa yang pernah bilang bahwa _table manner_ Anna baik?

Elsa tersenyum geli. “Berhenti makan dulu sejenak, boleh?”

Malu, Anna memasang senyum harap-maklum-ya sambil meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di atas piring. “Ada apa, Elsa?”

“Aku hanya penasaran.” Elsa (sengaja) membuka perkataannya dengan kalimat yang memicu keingintahuan Anna. “Dulu, apa yang membuatmu mau menerima lamaran Hans _begitu_ saja?”

Anna terbatuk, kaget akan pertanyaan kakaknya yang tidak terduga. “Serius, Elsa? Kau menyuruhku berhenti makan hanya untuk menanyakan itu?!”

“Aku hanya penasaran,” kilah Elsa sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasang wajah iseng. “Kalian baru berkenalan hari itu dan ... oh, astaga, langsung menikah? Orang-orang akan bilang itu konyol—“

“Memang konyol,” potong Anna cepat-cepat sambil memasang tampang yang diusahakan tidak merasa terganggu. “Aku mengakuinya, itu konyol.”

“Tapi kau pasti punya alasan menerima pria itu,” sambung Elsa diiringi senyum pengertian. “Jadi, katakan, apa alasannya?”

“Yah, begitulah, belasan tahun aku hidup di balik pintu-pintu yang tertutup tanpa kontak dengan orang luar—bahkan tidak juga dengan saudariku. Satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan saat aku, akhirnya, bisa keluar hanya satu.” Anna menatap Elsa dalam-dalam, yang ditatap menatap balik. “Aku ingin merasakan cinta, Elsa. Aku ingin mencintai dan dicintai, dan Hans adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melakukannya setelah belasan tahun aku—“

“Dijauhi olehku, iya.” Elsa tersenyum pahit. “Maafkan aku, ya.”

“Ah.” Anna mengibaskan tangannya. “Sejujurnya, itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu juga, Elsa. Kita sama-sama masih kecil waktu itu, hanya bertindak berdasarkan apa yang orang tua kita katakan. Dan aku yakin mereka sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan dan memutuskan bahwa menjauhkan kau dariku adalah cara terbaik untuk saat itu.”

“Untuk saat itu,” ulang Elsa, masih dengan senyum pahit tertinggal di wajah. “Karena kau memang susah diatur saat kecil!”

Anna tergelak. “Kaukira aku mudah diatur saat sudah dewasa?”

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama sembari menikmati hangatnya suasana makan malam hari itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ide awalnya adalah “Elsa kepo soal Anna dan Hans”. Dan kapan lagi momen yang pas buat ngobrol kalo bukan teh di sore hari (bosan pakai deskripsi teh) atau makan malam? Hehehe.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
